Newbies!
by PeddieLover4
Summary: What if Nina and Eddie weren't the newbies? What if Fabian, Patricia, and Piper were? What if they went to America? Do Nina and Eddie know a few of Fabian, Patricia and Piper's friends? Includes: Peddie, Fabina, Amfie, and Piper/OC. Review!
1. Chapter 1: Newbies!

**Me:** **Hey Guys! I know've been having a lack in writing but what happened was that my laptop's charger was broken and I had to get it fixed and stuff BUT ANYWAYS! This is my new story!**

**Amber: WHAT'S IT CALLED? WHAT ARE THE COUPLES? OMG PLEASE SAY FABINA PLEASE SAY FABINA! Oh and PEDDIE!**

**Patricia: *slaps Amber* GET IT TOGETHER MAN!**

**Eddie: ... No Comment...**

**Nina: OMG and then Macy sprayed cheese all over him! HAHA! I know right! **

**Me: What the heck is Nina doing? Why is Eddie being Awkward? Why is Patricia acting so crazy? And Why is Amber hyper?**

**Fabian: Talking to friends. I don't know. She had coffee. This is a new story that's why.**

**Me: Thank? You?**

**Alfie: OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Me: What the heck Alfie?**

**Alfie: You didn't see anything! *disappears***

**Eddie: Looks like the Amazing Alfredo has learned a few tricks!**

**Alfie: *pops up behind Amber* BOO!**

**Amber: AHHHHHHH! RUFUS IS ATTACKING ME! *takes out handbag and starts hitting Alfie but doesn't know* Die Rufus! DIE!**

**Me: O_O ... **

**Patricia: Awwwww! Eddie! You got me a bunny!**

**Eddie: Yup! Look at this little guy!**

**Me: Awwww! Peddie Moment! *has a little tear***

**Victor: PETS ARE NOT ALLOWED IN THE HOUSE!**

**Nina: SHUT UP OLD MAN I'M ON THE PHONE! *kicks Victor and walks away* **

**Victor: *Falls to floor in pain***

**Fabian: Should we help him?**

**Everyone: *looks at each other* Nahh!**

**Me: OH MY GOSH! **

**Everyone else: What?**

**Me: DRAKE & JOSH IS ON!**

**Everyone else: *gasp. Sits down on couch and starts watching***

**Me: **_**I never thought that it'd be so simple but**_

_**I found a way, I found a way**_

**Patricia:**_** I always thought that it'd be too crazy but**_

_**I found a way, I found a way**_

**Nina and Amber: **_**And if you open up your mind**_

_**See what's inside**_

**Eddie: **_**It's gonna take some time, to realize**_

_**But if you look inside, I'm sure you'll find**_

**Fabian: **_**Over your shoulder you know that I told you**_

_**I'll always be pickin' you up when your down**_

**Alfie: **_**So just turn around**_

_**Ooh Ooh **_

**Me: Someone quickly do the disclamier!**

**Amber: *Takes deep breath and talks really fast* House of Anubis**__**does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

**Me: YAY! Let me start off the story!**

A red head entered the building looking around. The place was amazing. It was filled with people that were dancing, playing intruments, drawing or painting. She held the schedule in her hand and looked at it trying to figure out where her class is. Without knowing she bumped into someone.

"Ow! Watch were your going" She said getting up. She brushed herself off and looked at who she bumped into.

"Why don't you?" The girl asked. Patricia rolled her eyes. "Wait you're a newbie right?" The girl asked. Patricia nodded. "Yeah don't come in my way and your life here won't be so miserable!" The girl said.

"You don't wanna know what I'm like so kindly back off or your life here will be miserable" The red replied. The girl rolled her eyes and walked off. The red head continued walking until she ran into another person. A guy with spikey, dirty blonde hair, wearing a leather jacket, jeans, and Nike shoes.

"Again! Gosh people need to stop that" She muttered.

"Name's Eddie, and Welcome to Hollywood Arts" He said. "What's yours?" He asked.

"Patricia" She replied.

"New girl?" A voice asked from behind Eddie. He turned around to reval a girl with dirty blonde hair that had a few curls to it. She was wearing a blue flowly top, dark jeans, blue wedges, and blue earrings. "Hi I'm Nina! I see you've meet my twin Eddie" She said.

"I'm Patricia and I just moved here" Patricia said.

"Oh. Well noticing that you have an accent your not from here are you?" Nina asked.

"No I'm moved here from U.K." Patricia replied.

"British girl! Nice" Eddie said.

"Keep your mouth shut, Slimeball" Patricia said glaring at Eddie.

"Someone's fierce" Eddie replied.

"Patricia! There you are" A voice said. Patricia turned around and saw the brown hair boy, wearing a blue shirt with a black jacket, and black jeans with Tennis Shoes. He ran over to Patricia and stood next to her.

"Oh is he your boyfriend?" Nina asked.

"No he's my brother! I forgot to mention that I'm here with my brother Fabian and my twin Piper" Patricia replied. Nina nodded.

"Gosh Patricia! Stop doing that!" A voice said. Patricia turned and saw the girl that looked exactly like her.

"Identical twins?" Nina questioned. Fabian nodded. A group of people showed up and walked over to Nina and Eddie.

"Hey guys!" A girl with brown hair, and feather earrings said. She was wearing a red and blue striped Long sleeve shirt with jeans and boots that had heels. Next to her was a girl with red hair that was lighter than Patricia's. She was wearing a light pink dress with pink heels. Then there was a guy with curly hair and glasses. He was wearing a plaid shirt, jeans, and tennis shoes. And another guy with black hair, leather jacket, jeans, a guitar necklace, and Air Jordan's.

"Hi! My name is Cat! What's your's?" The girl with the red hair asked.

"I'm Piper! This is my twin Patricia and our brother Fabian!" Piper said.

"Whoa! There's two of you!" Cat said. She held onto her hand and looked at the both of them.

"Cat they're Identical twins" The girl with the brown hair said. Cat nodded.

"That makes more sense" Cat said. "But wait Nina and Eddie don't look the same and they're twins! Oh my god I'm so confused" Cat said walking away.

"Nevermind Cat. My names Tori" The girl with the brown hair said. "That's Andre, Robbie, and over ther are Jade and Beck and that girl over there is my sister Trina" Tori said pointing to each person.

"So where are you guys from?" Andre asked.

"England, specifically Liverpool" Fabian said.

"I love your accents! Were you born talking with them?" Robbie asked.

"Ignore Robbie here" Jade said walking over. Robbie sulked and walked away. "Hey aren't you the girl that ran into me? Or was it her?" Jade said pointing to Patricia and Piper.

"That was me" Patricia said.

"How will I be able to tell Yacker and Piper apart" Eddie said.

"Yacker?" Tori asked.

"That's my nickaname for Patricia" Eddie said.

"Well usually Piper wears a music note necklace and Patricia wears the oval shaped one" Fabian said. The bell rung.

"Well we have to go to class now" Nina said.

"Oh we have someone called Sikowitz?" Fabian said looking at his schedule.

"Yeah we all have him! Let's go together!" Nina said. They all walked down the hallway and to class. When they entered the room everyone took their usual seats except for Fabian, Patricia, and Piper.

"Fabian come sit over here" Nina said pointing to the seat next to her. Fabian smiled and walked over and sat down in the chair next to hers. He sat down his back next to chair.

"Oh I'm gonna go sit over by Tori!" Piper said. She walked off. Patricia rolled her eyes and sat down in the one seat that was open. Next to Eddie.

"Guess your stuck with me Yacker" Eddie said to her.

"It was the only seat open" Patricia replied. She sat down her bag next to her chair. A guy that looked like he was almost bald walked into the room. He was barefoot and holding a coconut.

"Hey guys!" He said.

"Hey Sikowitz" Everyone else said.

"That's Sikowitz?" Piper whispered to Tori.

"Yeah he may look crazy but he's actually the most liked teacher here" Tori replied.

"Oooh Whispering! What are you whispering about Tori Vega?" Sikowitz said walking over to Tori.

"Oh I was just talking to the new girl-"

"Oh New girl! I didn't know we'd get new people here today! Do tell us your name" Sikowitz said. Piper got up.

"Well my name's Piper and I'm here with my sister Patricia and my brother Fabian" Piper said.

"Oh Patricia and Fabian? Do introduce yourselves" Sikowitz said.

"Well I'm Patricia and I'm Piper's twin and my brother's Fabian" Patricia said. She sat down.

"I-I'm Fabian and Those are my s-s-sisters Patricia and Piper... I like reading about Eygptian Mythology" He said. He sat down.

"Well I'm Sikowitz and I like to drink the milk of Coconuts" Sikowitz said. "In my class you'll be learning about Acting! And today we're learing about Improve and so Tori what's Improve?" Sikowitz said.

"Well Improve is when-"

"You don't know what it means. But you will after today" Sikowitz interuppted her.

"But I was-"

"Ah shh!"

"But I-"

"Shhhh!"

"Tori! Shh!" Cat said. Tori sighed and slumped in her seat.

"Is he always like this?" Fabian whispered to Nina.

"Yup" Nina whispered back. Fabian nodded.

~~After Class~~

"Hey guys we're gonna go down to Festus's truck to get some food! See ya there?" Tori said.

"Yeah actually Eddie and I'll show them around the school so you guys go on ahead we'll meet you there" Nina said.

"Okay Byeee!" Cat said skipping off with Tori and the rest follwing.

"Is Cat always like this?" Patricia asked when they walked the other way.

"Yup! She even dyed her hair to A Velvet cupcake color because she loves them" Nina replied. A phone started ringing.

"Oh that's my friend Amber hang on" Patricia said. She pressed answer and put the phone up to her ear. (Patricia= _**Bold Italics, **_Amber= Underlined, Fabian= **Bold Underlined, **Piper= **Bold, **Nina= _Italics Underlined_, Eddie= _Italics)_

_**Hey Amber!**_

TRIXIE! How's America? 

_**It's great I've got a few friends here! And Enemies.. Let me put you speaker! **_

Oh Same old Trixie! Anyways is Fabian there? What about Piper?

**We're here Amber!**

**Yes Ambs we're both here!**

Anubis is not the same without you guys! I mean Alfie tends to Goof of less, Jerome doesn't prank people much, Mara's getting B's, Joy's not Happy, and Mick is really staying out of the house wayy more than beore

_**Jerome's Not Pranking People? Mara's getting B's? OH MY GOSH that is truley terrible!**_

Yeah because Jerome's like It's not the same without Trixie! Mara's says that she's lost her roomie, and Mick is all lonely without Fabian the geek!

**I'm right Here Ambs!**

Oops! Sorry Fabian! So do tell me your new friends! And your Enemies Trixie!

**Well there's Nina, Cat, Tori, Jade, Beck, Robbie who carries around a puppet, Andre, and Eddie! Nina and Eddie are here right now!**

Oh well tell them I say hi!

_**Your on speaker they can hear you Ambs!**_

I used to know two people named Eddie Miller, and Nina Martin. 

_My Name's Nina Martin!_

_And mine's Eddie Miller!_

_Wait are you Amber Millington?_

Yeah!

_I know you! We met this summer remember?_

OMG NEENS! IT'S YOU! And Eddie of course

_Yeah thanks.._

Guys I have to go! You know how old Vic does his pin drop speech

_**Yup! Tell if Captian Curfew is still messing around trying to make the thing**_

Well he can't really do that without you Trixie

_**I know! I'm special! Later Ambs!**_

_Bye Amber_

_Later_

**Bye Ambs!**

**Bye Amber!**

Bye Trixe, Bye Neens, Bye Fabes, Bye Eddie, and Byeee Piper!

_**Bye**_

Patrica clicked end call and put away her phone.

"What was that about? The whole I'm special thing?" Eddie asked.

"Nothing! It's just a joke Amber and Patricia do everytime" Fabian said.

"Sounds like you've been friends with Amber for a long time" Eddie said.

"Well Fabian, and I did use to go to a boarding school where Amber and the other people she mentioned all of use staying in a one house. I was 11 when I met Amber" Paricia replied.

"Let's go down to lunch! I'm hungry!" Eddie said. He ran off.

"Is he always like this?" Piper asked Nina.

"Yup" Nina replied. They all followed him.

~~After school~~

Patricia closed her locker and walked over to Piper.

"Where's Fabian?" Patricia asked. Piper shrugged. Patricia took out her phone and texted Fabian.

_Fabian! Hurry up! You know we have to video chat with everyone from Anubis!_

_~~Patricia_

She hit send and put away her phone. Piper grabbed her bag and shut her locker.

"You know we should decorate our lockers like everyone else" Piper said.

"Yeah but what should we decorate it like?" Patricia asked.

"Anything you want! I'm still coming up with Ideas" Piper replied. Fabian ran over to them with Nina and Eddie behind him.

"Hey Piper, Trisha! Let's go" Fabian said. They all walked out of the school together.

"So where do you guys live?" Nina asked. She walked over to the white BMW converitable she owned and put her backpack in.

"We live on 475 Northridge street" Fabian said.

"Oh that's the street we live on! I think you guys are across from us! We can drop you off" Nina said.

"We were going to wait for our Mum to pick us up" Fabian said.

"Oh come on! Just ride home with us" Nina said.

"Okay let me call our mum and tell us" Fabian said. He took out his phone and walked away.

"You know we should carpool everyday" Eddie said.

"Sounds like a good idea" Nina said. "What do you guys think?" Nina asked.

"I don't know.. We'd have to ask our Mum" Patricia said. Fabian walked back over.

"Mum said yes" Fabian said.

"Okay then! Let's go!" Nina said. Nina got into the driver seat and put on her sunglasses. Eddie sat in the passenger seat and put on his sunglasses as well. Fabian, Patricia, and Piper sat in the back.

"So how'd you guys get accepted into Hollywood Arts" Nina asked.

"Well Piper is good at Piano and she's a great singer, Fabian's a great guitar player and singer, and Well I'm a dancer/singer" Patricia said.

"Sing something for us Yacker" Eddie said.

"No..." She said.

"Oh come on Trix! Sing" Piper said.

"Why don't you sing with her?" Nina asked Piper.

"Okay! What song?" Piper asked.

"Set Fire to The Rain" Nina replied. She turned on the song and Piper started off. (Piper= **Bold, **Patricia= _Italics, _Patricia and Piper= _**Bold Italics)**_

**I let it fall, my heart,**

**And as it fell you rose to claim it**

**It was dark and I was over**

**Until you kissed my lips and you saved me**

_My hands, they're strong_

_But my knees were far too weak,_

_To stand in your arms_

_Without falling to your feet_

**But there's a side to you**

**That I never knew, never knew.**

_All the things you'd say_

_They were never true, never true,_

_**And the games you play**_

_**You would always win, always win.**_

_**But I set fire to the rain,**_

_**Watched it pour as I touched your face,**_

_**Well, it burned while I cried**_

_**'Cause I heard it screaming out your name, your name!**_

"You guys are amazing!" Eddie said.

"I loved it!" Nina replied.

"Okay so Nina do you sing?" Fabian asked.

"Yeah! I sing and play guitar, Eddie's a dancer/singer" Nina said.

"Sing something Nina!" Piper said.

"And slimeball" Patricia added.

"Okay what should I sing?" Nina asked. Eddie whispered something to her.

"Nina your singing that song and I'm singing the other one okay?" Eddie said. Nina nodded. They turned on the music and it started playing. (Nina= _Italics Underlined)_

_I know a place_

_Where the grass is really greener_

_Warm, wet, and wild_

_There must be somethin' in the water_

_Sippin' gin and juice_

_Layin' underneath the palm trees_

_(And)_

_The boys break their necks_

_Tryin' to creep a little sneak peek_

_(of us)_

_You could travel the world_

_But nothing comes close to the golden coast_

_Once you party with us_

_You'll be fallin' in love_

_California girls, we're unforgettable_

_Daisy dukes, bikinis on top_

_Sun-kissed skin, so hot_

_We'll melt your popsicle_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

_California girls, we're undeniable_

_Fine, Fresh, Fierce we got it on lock_

_West coast represent_

_Now Put your hands up_

_Oooooh Oh Oooooh_

"Awesome!" Patricia said.

"You're really great" Piper added.

"Now Eddie's turn" Nina said turning on another song. (Eddie= Underlined)

Went from Mr. 305 (DJ) to Mr. Worldwide, all around the world

Now we're International, So international, international, So international

You can't catch me, boy

I'm overseas and with about a hundred G's per show

Don't test me boy, (Don't test me boy)

Cause I rap with the best for sure,

305 till the death of me

Cremate my body and let the ocean have what's left of me

But for now, forget about that,

Blow the whistle

Baby you're the referee

DALE!

You put it down like New York City

I never sleep, wild like Los Angeles

My fantasy, hotter than Miami

I feel the heat!

Ohh, Miss International love

Ohh, Miss International love

"Awesome!" Piper said.

"You're amazing" Fabian said.

"Thank you!" Eddie replied.

"Oh that's our place over there" Patricia said pointing to an urban house that was creme colored on the outside with big windows. It had an had a flat roof. Their was a pool in the back and the view was amazing.

"Wow! We're right across from you guys" Nina said. She pointed to the house right across from it. It was also creme colored with big windows. The roof was also flat and they're was also a pool. It had an amazing view as well. It also had a hot tub in the back but there was still some room in the backyard.

"Well now we can carpool everyday" Eddie said. Nina pulled into Piper, Patricia, and Fabian's driveway.

"Thanks guys" They said getting out.

"Your welcome Newbies" Nina joked.

**Me: It's lame right? Oh and Alfie please tell the the thing!**

**Alfie: Oh this is not a crossover between Victorious and HOA! The Victorious characters are recurring characters but it mainly focuses on Peddie, Fabina, and Amfie!**

**Me: Yup!**

**Patricia: *pokes Victor with a stick* Hehe**

**Eddie: Patricia what are you doing?**

**Patricia: Isn't it obvious? I'm poking Victor with a stick!**

**Eddie: Where'd you get the stick from?**

**Alfie: Yeah because my magic wand looks the exact same...**

**Patricia: *throws stick* What stick? **

**Me: I just saw you throw it!**

**Nina: EVERYONE SHUT UP! I AM TALKING ON THE PHONE!**

**Amber: Ugh... Someone help me up!**

**Alfie: AMBS! What happened to you?**

**Fabian: Patricia kept slapping Amber and she eventually fainted so then Patricia started poking her with a stick but then she got bored and started poking Victor with a stick.**

**Me: Thanks for the details!**

**Fabian: YOUR WELCOME! I LOVE YOU ALL!**

**Me: ... No Comment...**

**Eddie: *Jumps up and down***

**Me: what?**

**Eddie: THE COCO PUFFS BIRD IS FOLLOWING ME! *runs off***

**Me: What the?**

**Nina: SHUT UP YOU GUYS ARE ANNOYING ME!**

**Me: We should go everyone! Byeee!**

**Fabian: REVIEW PEOPLE BECAUSE I LOVE YOU ALL!**


	2. Chapter 2: Pool Party!

**Me: Hey! How are you?**

**Amber: *crying***

**Me: And I'm here with Amber Today!**

**Amber: Because everyone left me! *cries***

**Me: Aww it's okay! **

**Amber: NO IT'S NOT! THEY LEFT ME TO GO SHOPPING!**

**Me: ... I have no words!**

**Amber: And-And-And the worst part is that new Fall Collection is here! *cries harder***

**Me: ...No Comment..**

**Amber: Let me just thank the reviewers! *takes card* We would like to thank**

_**xXNICKELODEONXx**_

_**KlarizaClaytonFan**_

_**ivybominable647**_

_**And FabinaNina4eva4568! **_

**Thanks guys for reviewing!**

**Me: Yup! I love all your kind words! Thank you very much!**

**Amber: You guys are the best! **

**Everyone: Hey guys we're back!**

**Amber: I HATE YOU ALL! YOU GUYS WENT SHOPPING WITHOUT ME! AND *gasps* Is That? The. New. Fall. Collection?! **

**Nina: Yup! And we bought it Just for you! *hands Amber the bag!***

**Amber: THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU! I LOVE YOU GUYS! **

**Alfie: I love you too Ambs! *hugs her***

**Amber: *grabs Alfie's collar and kisses him* **

**Alfie: *faints***

**Me: Well someone just do the disclaimer!**

**Eddie: House of Anubis does not belong to PeddieFabinaForever4!**

Patricia, Fabian, and Piper waved bye before walking into the house. They all walked upstairs to their individual rooms. They dropped their bags before falling onto their beds.

Patricia sat in her room writing in her diary. She wanted to write about her new friends and about how she misses her old ones.

_Dear Diary,_

_Went to my new school today. I made new friends along with Piper and Fabian. Their names are Tori, Cat, Nina, Beck, Andre, and some weird kid that carries around a puppet. I also met this one blonde. He's Nina's twin. I don't like him at all! He thinks he can flirt with me because I'm the new girl. He thinks I'm just gonna fall for him! Yeah right! I'm Patricia Williamson! I don't fall for anyone! That stupid, irratating, annoying, idiotic, arrogant, cute- WAIT! Where the heck did Cute come from!? Never Mind. So anyways! Nina and Eddie live like right across the street from us. We're gonna carpool with them everyday. I don't mind going with Nina. That weasel I mind. Whatever I gotta go Vid chat with Everyone from Anubis anyway. _

_Later,_

_Trixie_

"TRISHA! WE GOTTA VIDEO CHAT!" Piper screamed.

"I'M COMING!" Patricia replied. She ran downstairs to the living room. Fabain had connected his laptop to the T.V. He was waiting for Amber to get on.

"Do you guys want any snacks?" A voice asked.

"No, but thanks anyways Jarvis" Piper replied to their butler. The laptop started ringing and a screen popped up saying Accept or Decline. Fabian hit accept and another screen popped up showing a blonde.

"GUYS! I've Missed you so Much!" Amber said.

"We missed you too Ambs!" They chimed.

"EVERYONE GET YOUR BUTTS DOWN HERE! THEY'RE ON VIDEO CHAT!" Amber screamed. Soon enough everyone showed up but they were in their Pajama's.

"Piper!" Mara, Alfie, and Jerome chimed.

"Fabian!" Mick and Joy said at the same time.

"Patricia!" Everyone said.

"Guys!" Piper, Patricia, and Fabian said.

"Oh man it's so crazy here" Patricia said.

"Yeah we live in Hollywood and go to Hollywood Arts" Piper said.

"You guys are so Lucky" Jerome said.

"Yeah you guys don't have to listen to Victor" Alfie said.

"True but we miss Trudy's cooking" Fabian said.

"We gotta go it's midnight" Mara said.

"We'll talk tomorrow" Joy said. Everyone walked out the room except Alfie. Amber closed the door and walked back to the laptop.

"Guess what?" Amber asked.

"What?" Patricia questioned.

"My Daddy said I can go to Hollywood Arts! And live with my sister Mikayla" Amber exclaimed.

"And My Parents and I are moving there" Alfie said.

"When?" Fabian asked.

"Two weeks!" Amber exclaimed.

"What about Mara, Jerome, Joy, and Mick?" Patricia asked.

"They're gonna move in with me and my sis Mikayla if their Parents say yes" Amber replied.

"YAY!" Piper said.

"Okay I gotta go you guys! Byee" Alfie said.

"Bye Alfie" Piper, Fabian, and Patricia said before Alfie walked out the room.

"Night Guys" Amber said.

"Bye" They said. Amber ended the call.

"Can you believe it!?" Piper said.

"I Know right?!" Patricia replied. The bell rung and Fabian ran to answer it. He opened the door and Nina and Eddie.

"Hey guys! Come in!" Fabian said. Nina and Eddie walked in and Fabian closed the door.

"Wow" Nina exclaimed walking around.

"Why don't I give you the tour of the house?" Fabian asked. Nina nodded. They walked upstairs.

"Oh great Slimeball's here" Patricia said.

"Hey Yacker" Eddie said before sitting down next to her on the couch. Patricia scotted away and turned on the T.V.

"They so like each other" Piper whispered to Jarvis.

"Clearly" Jarvis replied. Piper giggled before running upstairs to her room.

"Would you like anything to eat?" Jarvis asked.

"I'm good no thanks" Patricia said.

"Thanks but I'm not really hungry" Eddie said. The front door opened and Patricia, Piper, and Fabian's parents walked in. Cindy and Marcus Williamson.

"Hey Mom, Dad" Patricia said.

"Hey darling! Who's this?" Her mom asked walking into the living room.

"I'm Eddie, and I'm here with my sister Nina" Eddie said.

"Nice to meet you I'm Cindy and that's Marcus" Cindy said.

"Mom, Amber said that Alfie and maybe the rest of my friends might be moving here" Patricia said.

"That's good to know. Anyways your Dad and I have to go..." Cindy trailed off. Patricia nodded.

"Of course" Patricia said. Cindy walked downstairs following Marcus.

~With Fabian and Nina~

"And this is the pool" Fabian said.

"Whoa! Great View! And you guys get the sunlight! This is so awesome!" Nina exclaimed.

"Yeah we haven't used it yet" Fabian replied.

"Throw a pool party with our friends of course" Nina said.

"Sounds Great! Let's call them now!" Fabian said.

"A-Are you sure? Don't you have to ask your parents?" Nina asked. Fabian shook his head.

"Mum and Dad are busy! Let's go call people" Fabian said. Nina nodded and they ran downstairs. They ran into the common room and stopped. It was a war zone. Nina shook her head.

"I knew I shouldn't have left Eddie alone" Nina muttered. Fabian whistled. Patricia and Eddie stopped throwing the pillow things and looked at Fabian.

"Trixie! I was thinking we should throw a pool party!" Fabian said.

"Okay? And?" Patricia replied.

"We should invite Beck, Cat, Jade, Andre, Tori" Fabian said.

"Okay go ahead! I'm gonna go change" Patricia said walking upstairs.

"We'll get our stuff and go call them" Nina said. Fabian nodded. "Be right back" Nina said before dragging Eddie out by his ear.

"Jarvis! Can you set out some snacks for the pool party?" Fabian said.

"Of course sir" Jarvis replied from the kitchen. Fabian nodded and walked upstairs.

~A few minutes later~

The front door bell rung. Patricia, who was wearing a blue swimsuit with a black cover up, ran downstairs. She opened the door and smiled.

"Hey Nina! Slimeball" Patricia said. Nina walked in with Eddie.

"Oh my god! Patricia you look amazing!" Nina said.

"Thanks. I'm gonna go get Piper and Fabian" Patricia said before running upstairs again. She knocked on Piper's bedroom door.

"Piper! Nina and Eddie are for the pool party thing" Patricia said. Piper opened the door. She was wearing a yellow swimsuit and a black cover up. Piper walked downstairs while Patricia went to go call Fabian.

"Hey Nina! You look Amazing!" Piper said.

"Thanks.. Piper?" Nina said. Piper nodded.

"What happened to Yacker?" Eddie said.

"Upstairs" Piper said. The bell rung and Piper opened the door. Cat, Andre, Beck, and Tori walked in.

"What happened to Jade?" Nina asked.

"She didn't wanna come" Tori replied. Tori was wearing an orange swimsuit with a white cover up. Cat was wearing a pink swimsuit with a white cover up. Patricia walked downstairs with Fabian following.

"Let's go" Fabian said. They all walked upstairs and to the outdoor pool.

"Whoa!" Cat said.

"Amazing View!" Andre said.

"Slimeball should do the honors" Patricia said pushing Eddie into the pool. Beck and Andre jumped in. Cat threw aside the cover up and went in from the diving board. Tori sat down on the chairs with Nina and Piper. Patricia threw off the cover up and jumped in.

"Thanks so much Yacker" Eddie replied.

"No problem Weasel" Patricia said before swimming away.

"Hey Piper! Come on in!" Beck called waving his hand.

"No thanks Beck I'm good" Piper replied.

"Oh come on! Don't be a chicken!" Beck said. Piper smiled and got up. She threw aside the cover-up and jumped in.

"I'm not much of a swimmer" Piper said. Beck swam over to her.

"It's easy! Okay just take my hand" Beck said. He held out his hand and Piper took it.

"Hey Girls! Come on in!" Andre said.

"Okay!" Tori and Nina replied. They both also took off their cover ups and jumped in. Nina swam over to Fabian and splashed water at him.

"Wha- Nina!" Fabian said. He laughed and splashed water back at her. A phone rang and Jarvis answered it.

"Miss Patricia it's for you" Jarvis said. Patricia rolled her eyes and got out of the pool.

"Jarvis I told you! Just call me Patricia" She said before she picked up her phone.

"TRIXIE!" A voice squealed.

"Amber I'm kinda busy I-"

"Trix if your busy snogging with Eddie it can wait! I've got exciting news!" Amber said.

"Amber! I don't like him! I hate him! And what's so important?" Patricia replied.

"Righht! Anyways I'm coming over to America and so is Alfie!" Amber squealed.

"What about Jerome, Mara, Joy, and Mick?" Patricia asked.

"Them too! We leave tomorrow and Trudy wanted to come along so she's gonna stay over at my place with Jerome, Mara, Alfie, Joy, and Mick" Amber said. Patricia smiled.

"Okay! Well I gotta go I'm hanging out with friends right now" Patricia said.

"Of course! Bye Trix" Amber said.

"Bye Ambs" Patricia said before putting the phone down. She joined her friends

**Me: And that's the second Chapter people! **

**Amber: Awww! Beck and Piper! They sound soo cute together! **

**Me: Yes I know right!?**

**Nina: They should go out!**

**Mara: Joy! Truth or Dare?**

**Joy: Dare! **

**Mara: I dare you to kiss Victor and Propose to him**

**Girls: Eww! **

**Me: I'm gonna go get some snacks! **

**~Downstairs~**

**Me: Lalala! **

**Mick: Eddie truth or Dare?**

**Me: *takes out phone and video tapes***

**Eddie: Dare**

**Mick: I dare you to have a totally deep snog session with Patricia in your dad's class tomorrow! **

**Eddie: Okay? **

**Me: *stops video taping and runs upstairs* **

**~Upstairs~**

**Me: Okay! So I have one question for the reviewers! Patricia?**

**Patricia: Do you think Beck and Piper should date?**

**Me: That's it! Now I must go because it's my turn for truth or dare! Bye people! Review please! **

**Patricia: Later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Gang is Back Together!

**Me: So Hey guys! We're back! **

**Amber: And we're in class! **

**Mick: And Eddie's doing the dare! Mr. Sweet hasn't caught him yet! **

**Me: Oh my gosh! Class is almost done though! **

**Jerome: O_O**

**Alfie: He's good.**

**Nina: *Falls***

**Mara: Peddie! **

**Joy: Yay! Peddie!**

**Me: Oh my gosh! **

**Fabian: I wouldn't be surprised if he doesn't catch them! Class is almost over in 5 minutes! **

**Eddie and Patricia: *continue on snogging***

**Me: 10, 9, 8, 7, 6**

**Everyone: 5, 4, 3, 2, - *Bell Rings* **

**Jerome: I can't believe they didn't get caught! **

**Mick: I wanted him to get in trouble! Reason I did the dare! **

**Joy: Well Baby, It didn't work out that way! PEDDIE PREVAILS! **

**Amber: PEDDIE! **

**Alfie: Speaking of which, where are they NOW?!**

**Nina: Over by Patricia's locker still going on with the song games! **

**Jerome: We can use this against Them! **

**Alfie: Yeah! *high fives with Jerome***

**Mara: You guys are childish! They never do anything 'coupley' around us so I think we should give them a break. **

**Joy: Oh Mara, Mara, Mara. My sister-like, stupid Mara... They're always doing 'coupley' thing in their own way so we don't see it. The teasing? Them calling each other Babe, or Baby in their own language. The Fights? Normal, and Leads to Snogging. Don't you get it?**

**Amber: Excatly!**

**Me: Um What about the story?**

**Alfie: OH YEAH! House of Anubis Does Not Belong to PeddieFabinaForever4! **

**Me: Thank you Alfie! **

Piper closed her locker and walked over to her twin sister.

"Hey trix" Piper said.

"Hey. Sooo You and Beck hit it off last night" Patricia said closing her locker. They started walking.

"He was just being friendly" Piper replied blushing.

"Pfft. Wayy more than friendly" Fabian said walking over to them.

"What about Patricia and Eddie?" Piper asked.

"What about them?" Fabian asked.

"They were being really friendly" Piper said. Fabian laughed and Patricia rolled her eyes.

"Please! He's a weasel" Patricia said.

"Suree" Piper said.

"We totally believe you" Fabian said sarcastically.

"She wrote in her diary saying he was cute!" Piper said.

"You went through my diary?!" Patricia asked.

"Sorry I-" Piper said before her foot slipped. She almost fell but someone caught her. Beck.

"Careful Piper" Beck said.

"Sorry" Piper said sheepishly. Patricia and Fabian walked away whistling.

"Sooo You and Nina then?" Patricia asked.

"W-What?" Fabian asked.

"You and Nina were getting really cozy" Patricia said.

"I only like her as a friend Trixie" Fabian replied.

"I bet Joy will be jealous" Patricia joked.

"Are you kidding me? She's dating Mick" Fabian said.

"Yeah I know. I was just joking" Patricia replied.

"Think Fast!" Fabian said. He quickly dropped his books in front of her. Patricia tripped over the books and fell. But someone broke her fall.

"You just can't resist me can you Yacker?" The voice said.

"Don't flatter yourself. I only fell because my _dear _brother decided to purposely drop his books" She replied. Patricia got up and brush her self off. Eddie got up as well. Fabian quickly picked up hisbooks and ran away.

"FABIAN!" Patricia screamed but he was gone. Patricia groaned and walked away.

"Where you off to?" Eddie asked.

"I don't know maybe I'll go to the-" Patricia's phone started ringing. She saw the caller ID and smiled. She quickly hit answer. (Patricia= **Bold**)

**JEROME! **

_Hey Trixie! _

**Oh my gosh! I heard that your not pranking people any more! What happened? **

_Mara..._

**Mara happened?**

_Well... I'll tell you later. Anyways! What are you up to? _

**Just at school you know. Fabian ran off after tripping me and well Piper is busy..**

_Busy how?_

**Her and Beck. **

_I don't know him_

**You'll meet him later. Speaking about that when are you guys coming here? **

_Well we're packing our bags right now and then going off to bed so we're leaving tomorrow and probably will be there by about Thursday? Maybe Friday? _

**Oh that sounds awesome! I'll talk to you later! **

_Later Trixie_

**Night Jerome! **

Patricia hung up and smiled.

"So, Who was that?" Eddie asked her.

"Oh that was Jerome! Him, Alfie, and I are close" Patricia replied.

"Well let's get to class" Eddie said.

"You? Class? Oh my gosh did you and Fabian switch personalities?!" Patricia joked.

"Haha. Very Funny! We only have two minutes to get to class and the classroom is that way" Eddie said.

"REALLY!?" Patricia asked.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Eddie said. He started walking and Patricia rolled her eyes but followed. "Hey Girls" Eddie said shooting a wink at a group of girls. They all started squealing. Patricia groaned.

"Oh my gosh Romeo! Let's get to class" Patricia said grabbing his ear and dragging him with her. They quickly walked in and sat down.

"Where were you two?" Piper asked.

"Well. I got a call from Jerome and Romeo here decided to flirt with girls" Patricia replied.

"Aw! Jealous Yacker?" Eddie asked smirking. Patricia stiffled a laugh.

"Me? You think I like you? You are clearly wrong weasel, because I don't like you. In fact use some breath mints because your breath stinks worse then... Well anything" Patricia replied. Patricia turned around and started talking to Piper. Eddie sat there. Shocked. No girl could ever reject him. Just one wave, or even a smile, or wink would make them fall for him. But not Patricia. Eddie smiled. "_Well then, challenge accepted" _Eddie thought.

Sikowitz finally walked into the classroom.

"Hey everyone" He said.

"Good Morning Sikowitz" Everyone else choursed.

"So what where we talking about yesterday, Eddie?" Sikowitz asked.

"Improv" Eddie replied.

"Oh right! Okay. So I'll pick one of the new students and it will be eenie meenie Piper" Sikowitz said pointing to her. Piper got up and walked over to him. "Beck, Fabian, Nina, and Jade" They also got up and walked to the front and got up on the stage.

"Okay so this is how it's gonna work. You're gonna do the Alphabet Improv!" Sikowitz said.

"Yay! I love Alphabet Improv!" Cat said and started clapping.

"Okay. Ready?" Sikowitz asked everyone nodded. "Okay Jade! Start us off"

"**A**lright. Don't mess with me" Jade said.

"**B**anana's are the best fruit in the world" Piper continued.

"**C**ousin Cactus from Brazil is gonna visit us" Beck said.

"**D**oesn't that sound like a nice name?" Piper said.

"**E**veryone loves Banana's!" Fabian continued.

"**F**rozen Yogurt is delicious!" Nina said.

"**G**reat, It's Monday" Jade replied.

"**H**onestly Monday's aren't the best days for me" Beck said.

"**I **am so lost can you help me?" Piper said.

"**J**ust go over the rainbow bridge!" Fabian replied.

"**K**iss her Beck!" Nina said.

"Wait What?!" Jade said.

"Jade go sit! Everyone else continue!" Sikowitz said. Jade walked back to her seat and sat down.

"**L**et's all visit the Wizard of Oz!" Beck said.

"**M**arshmallows would be perfect for the trip!" Piper continued.

"**N**ot really, where would we roast marshmallows?" Fabian said.

"**O**h my gosh, you would make a fire and Roast them!" Nina said.

"**P**lease bring Marshamallows!" Beck replied.

"**Q**uiet, I hear a moose!" Piper said.

"**R**eally? Because Moose would in Canada" Nina replied.

"**S**he was joking" Fabian replied.

"**T**otally love roasting Marshmallows" Beck said.

"**U**p high in the sky we shall fly" Piper said.

"**V**ariety of clothing you have here" Fabian replied.

"**W**e can't fly!" Nina said.

"**X** equals Pi" Beck said.

"**Y**our not making any sense" Piper retorted.

"**Z**ebra's aren't PURPLE!" Fabian replied.

"Back to the letter A!" Sikowitz said.

"**A**s long as you love me is the greatest song!" Nina said.

"**B**ut wait, who sang it?" Beck asked.

"**C**anadian singer Justin Bieber duh!" Piper replied.

"I thought we were on Zebra's" Fabian said.

"Fabian, sorry wrong letter. Please go sit down" Sikowitz said. Fabian nodded and walked back over to his seat.

"**D**on't Zebra's just look awesome?" Nina said.

"**E**veryone love's Zebra's!" Beck said.

"**F**orgot what I was gonna say" Piper replied.

"**G**reat, I love waiting! Favorite thing" Nina said.

**"H**allways are empty!" Beck said.

"**I**sn't Friday like the best day ever!?" Piper asked.

"**J**ump over that chair!" Nina said.

"**K**arate lessons, I need them" Beck replied.

"**L**ions are awesome" Piper said.

"**M**an you and her are so cute together!" Nina said.

"**N**ow are you sure?" Beck asked.

"**O**h my gosh" Piper said.

"**P**lease, I'm soo sure just kiss her" Nina replied.

"**Q**uiet a statement" Beck replied.

"**R**eally?" Piper asked.

"I'm serious!" Nina said.

"Ninaa! Wrong letter!" Sikowitz said. Nina walked back to her seat and sat down.

"**S**eriously what is with people today?" Piper said.

"**T**hat I don't know" Beck replied.

"**U**p the stairs, down the hall way to your left" Piper said.

"**V**ery kind thank you" Beck said.

"**W**ould you just shut up and kiss her!" Cat said.

"Cat you're not in this" Sikowitz said.

"I know" Cat replied.

"**W**ould be willing to do find treasure?" Piper asked.

"**X** marks the spot" Beck replied.

"**Y**our not paying attention to the road! Pull over! We're gonna crash!" Piper said.

"**Z**oom in on the map!" Beck replied.

"**A**re you sure about this?" Piper asked.

"**B**ut why wouldn't I be?" Beck replied.

"**C**ause you almost crashed the car!" Piper replied.

"**D**on't you understand that the other car was on the wrong side?" Beck retorted.

"**E**xtra practice is what you need" Piper said.

"**F**lies are annoying!" Beck replied.

"**G**reat! More flies" Piper said.

"**H**ey look it's Bob!" Beck said.

"**I **know what to do" Piper said.

"**J**uggle?" Beck said.

"**K**iss me" Piper said.

"**L**et's do it" Beck said. He leaned in and pressed his lips against hers. Everyone was stunned, except Patricia.

"I tottaly knew this was gonna happen" She whispered to Nina.

~After Class~

"How did you know?" Nina asked Patricia.

"I uh- um... Twin Telepathy?" Patricia said before walking away.

"Yacker has a secret. I wonder what it is" Eddie said.

"Eddie don't" Nina replied.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"Get into other people's business" Nina replied.

"But Nina. Didn't you see that?" Eddie asked her.

"See what?" Nina asked.

"The fact that her necklace looked so weird... And that her necklace started glowing?" Eddie asked.

"So? It could be one of those weird but runs on batteries necklaces" Nina said.

"I know just the thing" Eddie said.

"I'm out of here. Hey TORI!" Nina said before walking off and over to Tori. Patricia caught up with Fabian. She grabbed him and pulled him into the nearest thing. A jaintors closet. She closed the door before locking it.

"Fabian. What am I going to do about this?!" Patricia asked. She took out her necklace and showed it to him.

"It's not supposed to glow... not here at least!" Fabian replied.

"I don't know... Maybe there's something here?" Patricia said.

"We'll talk to Mum and Dad about this. They'll probably know something" Fabian said.

"You're right..." Patricia replied.

"Like always" Fabian said. Patricia opened the door and walked out. Fabian took out his phone and called his Dad. (Fabian= _**Bold Italics, **_Fabian's Dad= _Italics Underlined) _

_Fabian? What is it? _

_**Patricia**_

_Did something happen to her?!_

_**No! It's her necklace**_

_Okay.. When you guys come we'll talk. Just don't let anyone find out!_

_**Right. Bye Dad**_

Fabian hung up and put his phone away. He walked out and over to his locker.

Nina walked over to Fabian and smiled.

"Hey" She said. Not thinking clearly Fabian hit his head on the locker.

"Ow..." He muttered.

"I'm so Sorry! Are you okay?" Nina asked him.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Fabian replied. "Don't worry about it!"

"Okay. Good" Nina said.

"I was gonna go down to the Science Lab. Wanna Join?" Fabian asked her. Nina nodded.

"I need to finish up my science project but I'm not that good with chemicals and stuff" Nina replied.

"Don't worry I'll help" Fabian said. Nina smiled as Fabian shut his locker, and the two of them walked down to the lab together.

~Two Days Later~

_Dear Diary,_

_So.. Everything's been good at lately at the school. Nina and Fabian turned into geeky friends. Always doing homework or something. Piper hangs out with Tori or Beck. Oh did I mention that Piper and Beck kissed? It was an improve exercise but they kissed and I knew it was coming. The slimeball is bothering me all the time practically. Even when Nina comes over to do homework with Fabian, science stuff, Eddie always comes over and just bothers me. But Whatever, cause, today's the day that the Anubis Gang is finally gonna be here! With TRUDY! I love her cooking. The Best EVER! I've missed everything. Joy and Amber's fashion talks (Yes I am serious), Alfie and Jerome's pranks, Mara's geekiness, and Mick's sport talk. Well I'm gonna go soo yeah._

_Laters,_

_Trix_

Patricia shut her diary and walked downstairs where she heard the bell ringing. Fabian and Piper came out of their rooms and stood at the top of the stairs. Patricia opened the door.

"AHHHHHH! PATRICIA!" A voice screamed before Patricia was tackled into a hug.

"Amber!" Patricia replied. Amber broke the hug and looked around while Patricia saw everyone else. Piper and Fabian ran down the stairs and hugged their friends.

"You guys! We've missed you so much!" Piper said.

"Fabes!" A voice said. Joy.

"Joy!" Fabian replied and hugged her.

"Trixie!" Alfie said.

"Alfie." Patricia replied and they hugged. Nina and Eddie were just walking over to Fabian, Patricia, and Piper's house when they saw a group of people.

"Jerome." Patricia said.

"Trixie" Jerome replied before hugging her. Eddie couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. But why was he? He had just met Patricia a few days ago.

"Oh Hey guys!" Fabian said waving at Nina who waved back. Nina and Eddie walked over to them and smiled.

"Guys. Meet Nina, and Eddie" Fabian said.

"Neens! Eddie!" Amber squealed before hugging them. Everyone walked inside and to the common room. Amber, Alfie, and Piper sat down on one couch, Joy, Mick, and Fabian sat in the other one, and Eddie, Patricia, Nina, and Jerome sat down on the other one.

"So you're the Eddie, bothering the great Trixie. You've found you're match Patricia" Jerome said.

"Oh shut up Jerome" Patricia replied hitting him with a cushion. Jerome got up and sat down by his girlfriend, Mara. But no one knew they were dating except for Joy and Amber.

"Really Jerome?" Mara asked.

"What? It's true! Alfie and I couldn't keep up with the Trixie's pranks and evilness" Jerome said.

"I agree with Jerome" Alfie added.

"Jarvis!" Piper called. The butler appeared. "Are the cupcakes ready?"

"Yes. Let me go get them" Jarvis replied.

"I can't believe that even though it's been a few days we're all here again" Fabian said.

"We can't be seperated Fabes! We've been with each other since like we were 11" Joy said. Nina felt a smidge bit jealous. Why was she feeling jealous!? She's only known Fabian for like a few days! Eddie looked over at Nina and smirked when he saw the look the sad look on her face. Eddie could so use this against her.

"What's with the smirk weasel?" Patricia asked him.

"Oh Nothing. Nothing at all" Eddie said.

"So you guys are gonna join the school right?" Nina asked.

"Yeah! First day is tomorrow" Mara said.

"Sounds amazing! Can't wait for you to meet our friends" Nina said.

"Oh does that mean we're gonna meet the Beck?" Jerome said smirking at Piper.

"They had a 'moment' in class" Nina said.

"Oooh! What happened?!" Amber asked.

"They kissed" Nina replied.

"OMG no way!" Amber asked.

"Yeah way!" Nina replied. Amber, Nina, and Joy went off into their own conversation.

"Looks like we've got the popular Clique down already! Hey! Don't forget about us!" Patricia joked.

"Are you kidding me Trixie? Why would I forget about my best friend/sister" Joy said.

"Same" Amber added.

"I wouldn't forget about you either. We all go to school together every day and we all hang out and now we've got your friends too the group!" Nina said.

"And I've already figure out the perfect Couples!" Amber said. She started blabbing on and on. First it started out with Piper and Beck, then her and Alfie and so on.

"Oh and You and Her!" Amber said pointing to Fabian and Nina.

"Amber! Don't we have to go unpack?" Mara asked.

"Wait! One great one! Patricia and Eddie!" Amber squealed. Patricia and Eddie blushed.

"Are you kidding me? This weasel? That's like saying that Victor and Trudy" Patricia said. Everyone except Nina and Eddie shivered at the thought.

"Not gonna happen" Patricia and Eddie said at the same time.

"That's what you think!" Amber sang.

"Whatever" Patricia said.

"Well I think we should get going to unpack and everything" Alfie said. Everyone else nodded.

"See ya guys later" Joy said. All the anubis kids left and Nina and Eddie stayed back.

"So where are they staying?" Nina asked.

"Oh well appearently Alfie and his parents moved here and they live right around the block. While Amber, who has a rich daddy, is living in a mansion with everyone else and her sister" Patricia said.

"So you're like best friends with Alfie and Jerome?" Eddie asked.

"Meh. We were the group of pranksters around the school and we stuck together since day 1! When they decided to prank me and I pranked back and they said they met their match" Patricia said.

"What about Joy?" Nina asked.

"We knew Amber and Joy since we were all babbies" Piper said.

"Well I think we should get going and not bother you guys" Nina said.

"No, you guys can stay if you want to!" Fabian said.

"Thanks" Nina said smiling.

"So I think we should go finish up the biology project" Fabian said. Nina smiled and nodded as they both walked upstairs to his room.

"We have to do that project too" Eddie said.

"I'll get Piper to-"

"Sorry Trix! Heading over to Beck's so we can finish" Piper said before walking out. "Later!"

"Ugh Great! Fine! Let's go work on it" Patricia said before getting up. Eddie followed behind.

**Me: And that's it for this chapter you guys! **

**Eddie: Me? Homework? Biology Project? **

**Everyone: *laughs***

**Me: I know! It seems out of character. But Think. Why would Eddie **_**want**_** to **_**work**_** on it?**

**Amber: Because Eddie wants to make kissy faces with Trixie! **

**Me: Exactly! **

**Eddie: *blushes* Not True..**

**Patricia: *blushes* Yeah We don't do that. **

**Nina: You guys were snogging like ten minutes ago at school the whole class, and after it. **

**Patricia: What about you and Fabian then? You guys make kissy faces all the time! **

**Alfie: Oooh!**

**Nina: *blushes* We n-never do!**

**Fabian: Y-yeah! W-we've barely snogged... **

**Amber: You guys snogged at Prom. You guys snogged at the one dance we had! HECK YOU GUYS EVEN DREAM SNOGGED! **

**Me: Busted! **

**Fabian: U-uh.. Um.. We**

**Eddie: Stutter Rutter! Face it you guys snog more then Patricia and I. Isn't that right Yacker? **

**Patricia: So true! **

**Mara: Caught! **

**Amber: What about you and Jerome?**

**Alfie: You guys snogged at school, you guys snogged at the party! **

**Jerome: In my defense we didn't snog! **

**Alfie: Yeah you did. You guys were snogging on the stage! **

**Me: Okay. Okay. We get it! Can we move on? Thank the reviewers?**

**Mara: We would like to thank **

_**sibunaanubisbackwards**_

_**Pretty Little Liars always WIN**_

_**Anna Bliss aka Ivy B**_

_**xXForeverXYoungXx**_

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**Joy: What is Dream Snog?**

**Alfie: It obviously means that they snogged in a dream. **

**Amber: Oh They did! They told me all about it. It was about that exhibition dance. They were slow dancing together and started snogging!**

**Fabian: *blushes* I-I don't remember that..**

**Nina: *blushes* Y-yeah. I-I remember the whole falling thing.. **

**Jerome: What falling thing? **

**Nina: Oh s-someone pushed me of a.. a. Cliff! Cliff! Yeah! A cliff! **

**Alfie: LIES! Aliens probably abducted her. **

**Eddie: Aliens don't dream abduct Alfie. **

**Alfie: Yes they do. But you don't see it because they wipe your memory! **

**Me: O-okay? Later Guys We gotta go!**

**Eddie: Review ;)**


End file.
